No Dear, I'm Not Dying of Some Horrible Disease
by loonymarauder
Summary: Just a short oneshot about Lily telling James she's pregnant.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not. I also have no money or assets to seize in a law suit.

A little one shot about Lily telling James she's pregnant that came to me during a bout of writers block for my other story...figures.

No Dear, I'm Not Dying of Some Horrible Disease…

Lily Potter hurried around the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. She was nervous, more nervous than she'd ever been. Yet she was also excited. Anxious was a good word.

What would James say? They hadn't planned this and she really couldn't think of a worst time for it. She had really hoped that it had just been the flu, there had to be a kind that was worse in the morning than in the afternoon, right? But she wasn't sick. The Healer at St. Mungo's had confirmed that. Now all she had to do was tell James…

Lily had taken the day off from work again as she hadn't been feeling well all week and had finally gone to see a Healer. Of course her appointment had been at noon, leaving the rest of her day free for her to obsess. This is why she was currently in the middle of making a three-course dinner…the muggle way.

She would have made the dinner regardless, barely being able to eat for four solid days made a person amazingly hungry. However, with the potion the healer had given her she found that her appetite had come back with vengeance. She leaned down to look in the oven and see how the roast was coming along. 'Ten more minutes,' she decided.

Making dinner hadn't curved her anxiety really, but it had given her an excuse to not sit down. Something she had quickly discovered she was incapable of when she'd tried to read, listen to the WWN, draw, play solitaire, and even build a card castle out of an Exploding Snap pack. Needless to say, cooking was better.

Lily looked at the clock and saw that James would be home in about five minutes. She decided to use magic to speed up the table setting process and within seconds their dining room table had every making of a romantic dinner for two, except for the wine, which Lily couldn't drink.

Lily was just putting the food on the plates and banishing them to the dining room as James returned.

"Lily, are you home?" James called.

"I'm in the kitchen, James," Lily replied.

"Hey, beautiful," James smiled coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey, yourself," Lily replied, not nearly as playfully as she normally would have.

However, since she had been sick, James didn't question it.

"Did you go to the see the Healer?" James asked concern in his voice.

"Yes, I did," Lily replied slowly.

"And are you okay?"

"The Healer assures me that I don't have any sort of horrible deadly disease, he assures me I'm not contagious, and he gave me a potion to stop the nausea," Lily replied.

"Good," James replied kissing her head again.

"Let's go eat," Lily replied. "I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff."

"Not surprising since you haven't eaten in about four days," James pointed out.

Dinner passed pleasantly. Despite being extremely anxious Lily was so hungry that she had no problem eating most of her dinner. James talked pleasantly about his day and Lily tried her hardest to pay attention while she tried to figure out the best way to bring up her news. She should have brought it up when he'd asked her about the healer, but she'd been really hungry and telling him would have delayed dinner. Sure it sounded shallow, but you'd understand if you hadn't eaten in four days.

Now that dessert was beginning to come to an end, however, Lily was becoming rather nervous. She couldn't put off telling him much longer. But what if he was upset? They hadn't planned this. Were they ready? What if he was angry? That would be unreasonable of him, as he was just as responsible as she was. 'If not more so,' she thought with a grin, but that didn't really make her feel any better.

"You know what this dinner is missing?" James asked suddenly.

"No, what?" Lily asked snapping out of her thoughts.

James smiled and with a wave of his wand he summoned two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"You're finally able to eat, we should be have a toast," James chuckled. "Besides, what's a romantic candle-lit dinner for two without wine?"

Lily took a deep breath, well apparently now was the time to tell him.

"James let's go into the living room," Lily said. "It's more comfortable."

"Mmm, okay," James said smiling a slightly lustful look in his eyes.

As he picked up the wine, however, Lily spoke again.

"No, leave the wine here."

"Why?" James asked confused.

"I'll explain once we get in the living room," Lily replied.

They sat down on the couch and James pulled Lily closer to him.

"Lily, are you sure you're ok?" James asked worry evident in both his voice and his face.

"Yes, I'm fine, James. The Healer just said not to drink any alcohol or caffeine," Lily explained.

"Oh, will it interact with the potion he gave you for the nausea?" James asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that."

"Actually, I have no idea, didn't even think to ask," Lily replied.

James gave her a quizzical look. "Then why did he tell you not to drink alcohol or caffeine, is that what's been making you sick?" James asked. "I mean never being able to drink alcohol again I could live with, but tea…"

Lily laughed at the look that passed over James's face at the thought.

"He didn't say I could never drink them again," Lily began slowly, "Just not for the next nine months." Lily looked nervously at James as she said the last part.

James looked completely confused. "The next nine months?" he asked confused. "That seems odd. I mean nine months is such an odd length of time. I mean there isn't any reason…" James trailed off suddenly. A look of shock and disbelief and was that panic on his face.

Lily bit her lower lip nervously and looked at James waiting for him to say something.

"Wait," he looked at Lily, "are you? You're not…"

Lily nodded slowly as she reached out and took James's hand. She pulled it gently towards her and laid it on her currently flat abdomen. 'Won't be flat for long,' she thought.

James sat there for several minutes, too shocked to speak a look of wonderment on his face.

Finally attempted to speak, "How…?"

"Do I really have to explain it to you?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows a slight grin on her face.

"Wow…"

"Well, we are vocal tonight," Lily replied sarcastically. At least he wasn't freaking out. He seemed calm enough…

"You're pregnant?" James asked shakily.

"Yup, about two months," Lily replied nervously.

Slowly James slid his hand under Lily's shirt resting it on her lower abdomen. Lily felt chills run through her body as he did this.

"I love you, Lily," he told her looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you to, James."

He leaned towards her and kissed her gently.

"I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful," he said smiling.

"You say that now. Give it about four months and then we'll see how beautiful I look when I'm as big as a house, my ankles are swollen, and I'm cranky," Lily quipped.

"You'll still be beautiful to me," James whispered in her ear. "Even if you're bigger than the husband of that sister of yours."

"You prat!" Lily yelled smacking his arm.

James just laughed. "We're going to have a baby," he whispered in her ear.

"You're really happy about this?" Lily asked anxiously. "You're not upset?"

"Why would you think I'd be upset?" James asked sitting up slightly.

"Well, it's not exactly the best time, what with the war against Voldemort and us being in the Order and everything," Lily said quietly, voicing her fears for the first time.

"Well, I'll admit the timing isn't perfect, but when is it ever?" James asked. "And besides I'm not gonna let Voldemort take away from something that should be a happy and exciting time," James stated with a look of conviction in his eyes.

"But what if…" James silenced her with a kiss.

"We'll worry about it tomorrow," James whispered. "Tonight, let's just concentrate on the fact that you are pregnant with our child."

With that he kissed Lily again, laying down on the couch pulling her along with him. As she lay down across him she could feel just how happy and excited James was about their news. His hands slid up inside her shirt searching for and finding the clasp to her bra. He found it and expertly undid it with one hand. Lily was currently finding the fact that James was still wearing his robes very irksome but was unable to do much about it in their current position.

She ran a hand seductively down his torso and James let out a low moan. He shifted them temporarily so he could get his robes off and once clad in just his boxers he shifted so the Lily was once again laying tantalizingly on top of him.

He slid his hands down and began to work her sweatpants off, first with his hands and then pulling at them with his feet when his hands would no longer reach. As Lily began to tug at his boxers James picked up his wand and with a flick closed the curtains.

A long while later Lily and James were laying contentedly on the couch in each other's arms a blanket draped over them.

"I love you," James whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

James let out a yawn and Lily laughed.

"Sorry," James replied. "Don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden, it just sort of came over me," James said grinning innocently.

Lily smiled at him. "We'll have to talk to Dumbledore soon you know," she said suddenly serious.

James sighed, he knew they couldn't put this conversation off forever even if he wanted to.

"What about our parents?" James asked.

"Yeah, we definitely need to tell them too. I was thinking we should tell them at Christmas. It's only a couple weeks away. We're going to see my parents on Christmas Eve and your parents on Christmas. Besides, it's best to wait till the third month to start telling people."

"Why?" James asked.

"In case something happens, if you miscarriage it's most likely to happen in the first trimester" Lily explained. However, at the look that passed over James's face as she said this she added hastily. "Not that that will happen, but it's just better to wait. However, we will have to tell Dumbledore. He won't tell a soul if we tell him not too. I feel really bad telling him before anyone else, but I can't be going on dangerous missions so he needs to be informed as soon as possible. I'm willing to risk my life, but not our child's. I'll message him in a bit and see if he's free tomorrow."

James sighed, running his hand his hand up and down Lily's back, loving the feeling of her skin. "Yeah, you're right."

"James," Lily mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked quietly.

"We're gonna have a baby."

James smiled and pulled her forward so he could kiss her again. "I know."


End file.
